Fox's prophecy
by dragonkeeper adam
Summary: companion to Leafwhiskers prophecy it shows the events of leafwhiskers brothers only kit Foxkit/Foxpaw/Foxheart


Icestorm was feeding her kits when she heard scurrying of paws. Blizzardkit must of heard it too cause he stopped suckling and looked up, "What is that?" He asked his mother. "I'll go check." She said. She pushed Ashkit and Snowkit off her, they were sleeping. She walked out of the Nursery and saw tons of rats streaming through the enterance of the camp. "RATS, EVERYBODY RATS!" She yelled. Hawkstar ran out of his den and lunged himself at the rats killing them off, but there were too many to fight alone.

Willowpaw came in to camp smiling and purring, when she saw the rats she hissed and jumped in to battle, Honeyheart beside her.

Aquaflower ran out of the warrior's den. "Rats!" she muttered and she ran towards them figthing them off, grabbing one by its neck and shaking it back and fourth in her jaws till it fell limb.

gingerfur held foxkit with her tail"ahh rats"she screamed and fought some off with her good paw dragon pelt hered gingerpelt scream and ran out side ,killed some rats but they just cept coming

Julia heard all the cats screaming. She peaked out the nursery and screamed along with them. There were just so many rats! She picked up Honeykit by the scruf and called to Goldenkit and Mintkit to follow her to the back of the nursery. "Mommy, are we gonna die?" Wondered Mintkit. "No, of course not, littler one," Julia answered, hoping what she said was true. She hoped that Clouddaze was okay fighting there with all those rats. Julia had never seen anything like this at the barn and she was scared for her family.

Clouddaze fought one rat at a time trying to kill as many as he could. But there were too many biting his legs. He yawoled in pain.

Julia's heart pounded as about ten rats entered the nursery entrance. She hoped that Icestorm and Gingerfur had some experience in fighting because she had no idea how to even hurt a moth. She noticed a small crack behind her. It was small enough for a kit to go through. Then she had an idea. "All kits, come over here!" She demanded.

Icestorm heard Julia and nuged her kits toward her, "GO!" She yelled at them. The kits tumbled over. Icestorm fought the ten who came in and killed them all quickly before they harmed any kits, then she ran outside to protect from more coming in. Hawkstar was killing the rats off, he saw Icestorm coming out of the queens den. At least she was alright. There where alot near him. He was getting bitten everywhere. He bit back a howl of pain. He had to be strong for his clan mates. With a extra burst of strength he attacked the rats again.

ginger fur was about to push foxkit into the nursery but a swarm of rats surrounded them one bit foxkits leg and she squealed in pain ginger fur bit off the rat then attacked more

"how many are there" dragonpelt yelled while he took out 2 rats with a paw each

Willowpaw saw the nursery was being invaveded she schreached in furry and ran in to the nursery takeing out rats quickey,.

Honeyheart followed Willowpaw protectivly and helped fight the rats.

One after another, Aquaflower killed them off. She saw Willowpaw and followed her quickly. She stepped in to find rats all over. She prayed to StarClan they would be okay when a rat bit down hard on her paw. It flew off with a flick of her paw sending splattered blood all around staining the nursery. Her blood kept flowing out. She paniced. "I need cobweb. NOW!" She limbed quickly to the medicine cat's den.

wile ginger fur was fighting rats foxkit thout she saw her chance she ran into the nurcery and hid behind julia

Pepplecurrent riped out one rat's neck open. He looked around then was attack by 3 rats that jumped on his back. in rage he yowled and fliped on his back squishing them. Blood splattered all over his pelt.

Julia nudged Foxkit into the crack, "Go!" She yelled.

Icestorm was trying to keep the rats out of the nursery but there were too many, she was getting bit everywhere, but she kept going. Ashkit and Blizzardkit ran through the hole in the wall. Icestorm saw a rat bite Hawkstar's throat. Hawkstar fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOO" Icestorm yelled running over to Hawkstar, forgetting everything around her, She ripped the rats around Hawkstar to shreds, Hawkstar wasn't breathing. Icestorm was involoped in pain. She knew he had no more lives left. Why did it have to be him? She was so angry she ripped 20 rats in 10 seconds.

foxkit ran through the the hole in the wall

Ashkit was huddled in the crack with Blizzardkit.

foxkit sniffed the air and even though she was in the crack in the wall she could still smell them"more rats" she screamed and as if on cue hundreds of rats cam poring into the caves

Goldenkit, Honeykit and Mintkit huddled behind the crack with the several other kits.

"What's happening," wondered Mintkit.

"I don't know," Replied Honeykit.

"We should find out." Meawed Mintkit.

Goldenkit looked at Mintkit startled, "Mommy told us to stay here!"

"So? We can't just wait here for some cat to die! I'm going out!" Declaired Mintkit.

"wait" meowed foxkit"theirs to-many rats and not enough warriors to protect us

"Theirs rats invading!" Ashkit said to Mintkit, Goldenkit, and Honeykit.

"ya i think we realized that"foxkit meowed

"I wasn't talking to you then was I?" Ashkit said to Foxkit.

"well sorry"foxkit meowed sarcasticly

Ashkit made a face at her then went back to talking to the other girls.

"I think we should go help fight the rats." Declared Mintkit.

foxkit turned her head sadly and walked away bumping into walls

Blizzardkit ran up behind Foxkit. "What's the matter?" He asked conserned..

"ashkit"Foxkit meowed meowed sadly

"why dose he have no sympathy"foxkit cried as the kits talked they didn't notice a rat coming twords them foxkit had no idea all she could smell was her own tears

"He was just trying to get the other girls to like him. He didn't mean it." He said as he turned to lick her ear, then he saw a rat. His first instinct was run, but he couldn't leave Foxkit and he was almost an apprentice, he lunged at the rat and went strait for the throat. He killed it then started licking the blood off his fur beside Foxkit.

foxkit sniffed she smelt blood and she didnt here Blizzardkit for awhile "Blizzardkit"she meowed scared the she felt a rat leap on her and it bit hard at her pelt

Blizzardkit looked up and saw the rat, he jumped on it and killed it, blood gushing on Foxkit. "Sorry about the blood." He said embarrased. Why was he always so presise on everything around her? He knew why. Because he liked her, but he would never admit that to her face, well at least when they were kits.

"is there more?"foxkit asked frighted

Blizzardkit looked around. "Doesn't look like it."

"good"she meowed and started to lick the blood off her pelt

* * *

><p><strong>foxkit has now her new lease on life,her background was a fox killed all her brothers and sisters and her mom is gingerfur her dad is<em> dragon<em>claw,and foxkit was born blind. next chapter will be up soon and dond forget to read _leafwhiskers proph_osy if you havent alredy andif you had some new chapers may still come in it. soon to come :_leaf's prophesy,_a event that shows the life of leafwhiskers 4th kit,leafkit** _**REVEW!**_


End file.
